


The Adventures of Supernatural Dreamies and a Human Mark

by Moonlit_Blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But all of Dream is IMPORTANT, Dreamies are either a werewolf or a vampire, Dreamies are protective, Dreamies are soft, Humans are a minority, I just want more soft and sweet Mark fanfic, It kind of feels like a kid's show ngl, It's supposed to be comedic and sweet, Just Friendship, Low-key Mark Lee-centric, Mark Lee is a pure boy, Mark Lee is the only human, Mark is kinda a nerd, Mark wears a lot of pastel, Modern, Platonic Relationship, Soft Mark Lee, This is high-key Mark Lee-centric, This is just OT7 Dream having the time of their lives as they go through high school, Very episodic, im sorry for all these tags :(, mark lee is soft, no angst whatsoever, no ships, ot7 dream - Freeform, other members might come in later, werewolves and vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Blossom/pseuds/Moonlit_Blossom
Summary: A normal day for the Supernatural Studies Club goes like this:1) Mark Lee, official cutie pie, wants to investigate something in a shady place.2) Dreamies say no.3) Mark Lee somehow convinces them.4) They go investigate.And everything goes wrong from there.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To be very honest, this is very self-indulgent lol. I really wanted a soft and sweet Mark Lee fanfic but there isn’t enough of them so I took matters into my own hands! Also, I wanted OT7 Dream so there’s that XD! I hope to include all the members equally and actually develop this into something more well-written, if that makes sense. But this fanfic won’t have anything too sad. This is just supposed to be a pure bundle of fluff and happiness because we need that sometime. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes as I can’t catch everything as I review and edit T-T.

“Guys!”

Six pairs of eyes focused on the wide eyed boy that ran into the empty classroom their so-called Supernatural Studies Club occupied. 

“What’s up Markie-hyung?” Donghyuk (a werewolf), also referred to as Haechan, asked, his own eyes sparking at the sight of his black-haired friend.

Mark Lee was an anomaly. How did a simple human manage to get a group of werewolves and vampires to adore him so easily?

“I found some leads about some weird stuff in the abandoned park across town! We gotta check it out!”

There was a large grin on his face as his feet lightly bounced in excitement. One wouldn’t think that he was such a shy and reserved high school student. 

Renjun (a vampire) was the first to be vocal about the group’s distaste of the revelation, “That’s clearly dangerous.”

In response, Mark gave a small pout which instantly brought down the defenses of everyone in the room. The Dreamies (the cool name Chenle (a werewolf) came up with) had already known Mark for a couple months, having approached first when they heard that a human (a rare sight these days!) had transferred to their school. Mark was a senior, older than all of them, but he could be considered the baby of the Dreamies. He was smart but very naive, having been kept in the confines of his home due to his parents wanting to protect him.

“Come on guys...” He whined, his body shifting slightly in anticipation.

But Mark was a very curious boy. He wanted to learn about the vampires and werewolves that occupied his world. So when he was offered to transfer into one of the biggest high schools in the world (how he got it-that is a while other story on its own), he had to take it. His parents were surprisingly easy to convince, considering that he would have to move to Seoul from Canada and live in a dorm, but they were still wary enough to nag him about staying safe. Mark promised he’d take care of himself and with that came to the current schools he’s studying at.

He’s always been shy so he wasn’t sure of what to do on the first day of school. He felt small in front of all the students-a human in a sea of mythical creatures. But then the Dreamies approached him, befriending him and asking him to join their club. How could he say no? They even shared his interests? 

So ever since then, Mark was with them all the time.

“You almost got taken by a vamp last time.” Jaemin (a vampire), added, leaning against the wall in between the windows to avoid the Sun.

Humans supposedly had no magic but Mark Lee’s cuteness made them question that fact. He was a boy with many questions and adorable habits. He reacted to things with a child-like manner, especially when it had to do with the supernatural.

“But you guys protected me then!”

When Mark wanted to do something, he disregarded all the factors that could hurt him. He just wanted to do this and do that. 

“We can’t always do that you dummy.” Jeno (a werewolf) argued.

“Hyung’s right.” Jisung (a werewolf) laid his head on a desk.

Mark tilted his head, not being to really argue but still not giving up, “Pleaaaseee~”

It was shocking to them that he wasn’t even aware of his own power, denying the existence of his dangerous abilities. 

But he already had them wrapped around his finger since day one.


	2. Good Ideas That Go Horribly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s one thing the Dreamies know, is that things never go smoothly.

Instant regret.

That was what the Dreamies (excluding Mark, of course) felt at the sight of the abandoned park in front of them.

“This was a bad idea.” Jaemin commented, grimacing at the sea of trees in the distance that screamed danger.

“Come on guys,” Mark started, still staring at the place in awe, his eyes sparkling, “Don’t judge a book by its cover!”

“Mark-hyung...” Donghyuk looked over to the human.

“We’re already here anyway. Let’s make the most of it!” He looked back at them, a hopeful grin gracing his face.

The remaining boys sighed, not being able to say no to their hyung.

“Fine.” Renjun’s frown softened at the sight of Mark (Darn his soft spot for the elder!), “But we can’t go far. We don’t want to get in trouble for staying out too late . _Again_. ”

Mark nodded enthusiastically, making his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up before softly giggling at his own excitement.

(If the Dreamies didn’t adore him more at this point...)

“Then let’s go! Also let’s stay together!” The boy began to walk ahead, “That way, we won’t lose each other!”

At least he was being reasonable this time.

**********

“Does garlic kill vampires?” Mark asked, looking at Donghyuk.

“Not in the way you’re thinking!” The werewolf laughed, “It makes them sick but it won’t kill them unless they eat a ridiculous amount of it.”

Mark nodded thoughtfully, “Do you like garlic, Hyukie?”

Said male cooed internally at the use of the nickname, “I hate it! But Jaeminie loves putting garlic in the stuff he cooks. He’s insane. I don’t know how it hasn’t killed him yet.”

Chenle gagged, “He sometimes eats it raw to spite us all.”

“I think that’s scarier than an unstable vamp roaming around here.” Jisung joked slightly.

The sound of footsteps make the four boys freeze up suddenly. Turning to face the direction it was coming from, they relax at the sight of Renjun.

“You’re finally back!” Chenle exclaimed, “Did you find out what was making that noise?”

“It was just a squirrel. But more importantly,” His eyes quickly scanned the area, “Where are Jeno and Jaemin?”

Renjun glared at them as they all shuffled in slight discomfort. Of course things were going wrong.

“Well,” Donghyuk coughed slightly, “we heard another sound in the distance and they decided to check it out.”

“I told all of you to stay here no matter what.” Renjun let out an irritated breath, “None of us are trained or experienced enough to deal with dangerous stuff.”

“But-“ Mark began but was instantly cut off.

“Jaemin and Jeno might be really strong but there’s only so much they can do.” The shorter vampire stated, “Untrained vampires and werewolves can only do so much.”

“Chill out hyung!” Jisung raises his arms slightly, “I’m pretty sure it’s just another squirrel.”

Another sigh escaped Renjun, “We were supposed to avoid separating as much as possible.”

“I’m sorry Renjun.” Mark apologized, his voice small, just like when they met him for the first time.

“It’s alright.” Renjun replies gently, “I’m pretty sure I’m overreacting. This whole wild vampire rumor has to be untrue.”

Mark felt slightly disappointed at the thought of story being false but overall, he felt relieved with the reassurance of his friends being safe.

“We’re back!” Jaemin yelled.

The duo became visible, their usual grins bringing back a lighter atmosphere.

“It was a squirrel!” Jeno announced.

They stopped quickly when they noticed Renjun standing there with his arms crossed.

“Oh.” Jaemin somehow became paler than he already was.

“Don’t ‘oh’ me you idiot.” Renjun approached the two and pulled both of their ears.

The two whined while the rest laughed. Renjun turned to the rest of them, deciding to place Chenle into a chokehold.

“Why only me?!” Chenle screeched.

Jisung decided to hide behind Mark while laughing quietly.

(As Renjun would never hurt someone while Mark was so close)

The noises that came from birds flying and an abnormal amount of tree branches breaking silenced them, their blood running cold.

“This was a really bad idea.” Jaemin bit his lip, trying to use his advanced hearing to pinpoint the exact location of the sounds.

Mark felt the tension rising as the others went into their positions, a formation, he noted in their last investigation, that was made to ensure his safety. He felt bad, not wanting them to think of him first. He didn’t want them to worry.

It can’t be that serious right?

“Maybe it’s just a bunch of angry squirrels.” 

The others looked at him, an awkwardness that couldn’t be responded to filled the air.

But the cute comment was appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn’t sound too serious. The story isn’t supposed to be serious at all (as far as I have planned lol). Also, I really am sorry for any mistakes! I hope to avoid it as much as possible!


	3. Things Never Turn Out The Way They’re Expected To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little stranger for the Dreamies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to take this long TvT I’m having a bad case of writer’s block uuuughhh. I do hope I update a little faster.......I also want to get better at writing more funny and light hearted stuff oof...but thank you for reading! Have a nice day!

“What do we do, Renjun?” Jeno asked, his eyes focused on the trees ahead.

“We have to leave. I think someone’s over there.” Renjun noted the distant footsteps that were far away by human standards but too close for his, “It’s dangerous.”

“How sure are you?” Mark’s eyes were wide, being full of fear and a little excitement.

“Very.” Renjun took a step back, signaling them to move.

They all began to ran in the opposite direction, Jisung suddenly lifting Mark and throwing him over his shoulder. Mark couldn’t help but recall two investigations ago when a similar scenario played out.

The footsteps got quicker, heading straight into their direction. Whoever it was, they were extremely fast.

“We’re gonna die!” Chenle screeched.

“Don’t say that!” Jisung yelled, the horror apparent in his tone.

Before any of them knew it, their chaser had went passed them, making them come into a halting stop.

“I swear I’m not going to kill you!” The man said, raising his hands up to calm them.

“What does that mean?!” Chenle hissed, panicking.

“It means exactly what I said! There’s no double meaning!” 

The man in front of them towered over them, his hair slightly unkempt but still neat. His clothes were casual but fashionable. He didn’t look like an unstable vampire...

“What are you doing here?” Jaemin eyed the man, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Well,” The man studied the group of boys, “what are you guys doing here?”

“Don’t avoid the quest-“ Renjun growled, but was cut off suddenly.

“We’re here because there was a rumor of an unstable vampire roaming around here!” Mark blurted, raising himself on Jisung’s shoulder to get a better look at the man.

The man paused for a moment. He seemed to be thinking but then shock came upon his face. His eyes focused on Mark.

“You’re a human.”

The Dreamies moved closer to surround Mark. They weren’t going to take any chances.

“And you are...?” Mark seemed to be unaffected by the tension.

“I’m a vampire.”

“Wooow!” Mark beamed, “You must be a powerful vampire!”

The vampire looked slightly bewildered but mostly amused, “I guess I am?”

“Which coven are you from?” Renjun asked, his expression still stoic.

“I’m from 127. The name’s Johnny!”

Both Renjun and Jaemin’s mouths had fallen open instantly. The others looked at the two in slight confusion.

“Johnny Seo?!” Jaemin gaped, “As in ‘The Most Powerful Vampire From The Most Powerful Vampire Family But Left Due To Wanting Freedom Only To Join The Most Influential Coven In The Modern Day’ Johnny Seo?”

Said man nodded while snorting slightly, “That’s me alright. Though you think I’d get a better title.”

“What’s a big shot like you doing in the woods of an abandoned park?” Chenle asked.

Johnny stopped to think, hesitant to not answer, “You know,” He chuckled, “Just some exploring.”

The Dreamies stared at him, the deadpanning made Johnny sigh.

“Look, I’m just living my life and if you can’t accept that then you’re just mean.”

Mark raised himself once more, looking apologetic, “Oh no it’s not like that...we’re not judging you.”

The others couldn’t decide between cooing over the elder’s oblivious nature or laugh at his inability to tell when someone was just being dramatic.

“You’re a cute human! I can’t believe I’m seeing a real one!” Johnny squealed.

Mark blushed, “Thank you?”

The situation regressed into a light hearted atmosphere, the Dreamies watching Johnny coddle Mark. Somehow, the weirdness of the scene beat that one time they walked in on Jaemin (who, by the way, is a vampire) howling with a group of other vampires.

After promising to visit him and his coven, the Supernatural Studies Club finally managed to get out of the woods and return to their dorms.

“Jisung, you can put me down...” Mark stated for the millionth time.

As they stepped into the common room, the young werewolf set the human down on the couch. 

“That...” Renjun blinked, “That was weird.”

“We should do that again!” Chenle cheered, only to yelp at being hit in the head by Jisung.

“Maybe we should visit Johnny soon!” 

The Dreamies looked at their precious human with the intent to reject his request.

They were met with wide puppy eyes.

It was already game over.


	4. Ghost Hunting Because Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you let a group of teenagers search for ghosts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to take this long to write this but then again, I never do...I’m sorry about that TvT. I started school recently so I’m probably going to be a lot more dead than usual. However, just like with my other story, I have planned more chapters out so I do intend to keep writing for both. I’ll try to publish more ASAP but I can’t make any promises...Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a good day!

“I have an idea!” 

Mark hopped rapidly in place, obviously excited to share his plan. The others simply stared at him, knowing that in the end, they would end up doing it no matter how silly or dangerous it would be.

“So you know how we’re not allowed to leave school grounds for a week?”

Everyone shuddered at the memory of the Headmaster (Kim Junmyeon, a vampire that looked really young but was rumored to be centuries old) scolding them for five whole hours before grounding them. Mark, who couldn’t stay up past midnight, knocked out. They were lucky that the Headmaster truly understood that humans didn’t work the same way they did (Read: He has a soft spot for Mark Lee just like everyone else did).

“We aren’t searching for unicorns in the gym again.” Renjun’s eyes narrowed.

“No no it’s not that.” Mark crossed his arms, “It’s something that has to do with the dorm.”

“But we already went through all the dorms haven’t we?” Jisung’s wolf ears twitched slightly.

The human shook his head, the grin on his face cute but concerning when he had ideas, “The ghost in the bathrooms.”

The sudden movement of a chair startled most of them. Renjun had stood up, his eyes wide.

“Ghost?”

“Yeah...” Mark looked at the younger with concern, “Are you okay? You look kinda spooked.”

Jaemin glanced at Renjun before letting out a snort, “He’s scared of ghosts.”

“I-I’m not  _ scared _ . It’s just...” 

If Renjun had blood circulation, he would be very red. 

“We don’t have to do it if you’re scared. I’m sorry...” Mark looked so genuinely worried that it warmed Renjun’s (non beating) heart.

“We can totally do it!” Renjun announced, “What can ghosts do to harm us anyway?”

Mark lit up in excitement, “Really!? Are you sure Junnie?”

Motivated by Mark’s sparkling eyes, the vampire nodded, “Of course! What’s the worst that can happen?”

**********

“We’re gonna get cursed.” 

Renjun started to regret encouraging the idea and had kept repeating the phrase as they approached the unused bathrooms on the third floor of their dorm. Jeno and Jaemin continuously teased him which would have gotten them beaten up if Renjun hadn’t been so nervous.

“We’re already here so we’ll just go in and look around for a bit. You can stay out here if you want.” Chenle offered, trying to help the older for once.

“No,” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows, “isn’t it a club policy to stay together?”

“Like you follow that rule.” Renjun hissed, “But let’s stay together.”

Mark took a moment to think before speaking, “How about I hold your hand as we go in? Maybe that’ll help?”

There was a pause before Renjun grinned, “I’d love to.”

Mark then moved to hold his hand with the purest smile. The others glared at Renjun as he gave them a smug look of victory. 

“Let’s go in now.” Mark gently tugged in Renjun’s hand and approached the entrance of the bathroom.

After opening the door, they all stepped in. It had the cliche haunted bathroom vibe though it was spotless as janitors clean it weekly.

“They say that the spirit of a vengeful werewolf lurks here.” Jisung shivered.

“If you anger it,” Jaemin looked amused more than anything, “it supposedly takes your soul.”

Renjun sharply inhaled before gripping Mark’s hand.

“There’s a time slot in which it becomes active.” Mark informed, “Usually between 10:00 PM and midnight.”

Chenle checked his (Apple) watch, “It’s 9:55. We have to wait a bit. What are we supposed to do to summon it?”

“Summon?!” Renjun yell whispered.

“Yeah! How are we supposed to see it if we don’t summon it?” Haechan looked excited.

Renjun’s jaw tightened, “How are you guys not concerned?”

“Renjunnie, they cant take our souls if we’re already dead.” Jaemin tapped his own head.

“That’s just the two of you.” Haechan scoffed.

Jaemin pouted while everyone, other than Renjun who seemed set to strangle him, laughed. Mark tried to comfort him by using his free hand to pat his head.

“Is someone gonna answer my question?” Chenle crosses his arms.

“Oh!” Mark let go of Renjun’s hand to approach the mirror all the way at the back end, “You have to cite a specific phrase in front of this mirror with the lights off.”

“That’s it? You’d think it be more complicated...” Haechan mused.

“Should we really be doing this? We might get in trouble...” Renjun asked, nervous but a little too prideful to let it show anymore than it had.

Jeno shrugged, “It’s not the craziest situation we’ve been through.”

“Yeah,” Haechan nodded, “Nothing beats the vampire clowns.”

Renjun sighed, knowing that he couldn’t argue with that, though he personally thought that the Worm Cult was the worst. He decided to just let them do whatever. 

“If we die, at least we die together.” Renjun muttered.

“That’s the spirit!” Jaemin cheered, “Though, I know it’s our club motto and everything but literally Renjun and I are already dead.”

“We’ll change it to make it all-inclusive if we survive.” Chenle grinned.

“I don’t wanna die?” Jisung decided to stand next to Renjun who patted the younger’s shoulder.

“We won’t! Hyung will make sure of it!” Mark gave him a thumbs up, “Can someone turn off the lights?”

“How are you not scared hyung?” Renjun asked as Jisung reached out to turn the lights off.

“Honestly, I’m really excited!” The boy was wide eyed, his face full of never ending wonder.

“Renjun-ge, he has no sense of self-preservation when things get like this remember?” Chenle switched to Mandarin, whispering.

Renjun could only shake his head as they all watched Mark take in a deep breath.

“Is it 10:00 already?” He asked, glancing over at Chenle.

The werewolf checked his watch again, “Yep! Be careful hyung!”

Mark smiled before focusing on the mirror again. He recited the phrase in his head one last time. The anticipation was beginning to be overwhelming.

“Yaballa bahyiya moha ima moha irura.”

He repeated it two more times. The Dreamies began to look tense as the room got foggy.

“Oh shoot something’s actually happening!” Jaemin jumped as the fog reached them, their feet disappearing in this mist.

“What did you expect?!” Renjun scolded, however he was shivering.

Mark wasn’t sure how to feel. He felt nervous but happy that something was happening.

“If something bad happens, we’ll go outside.”

“Duh!” Jisung yelled, clinging onto Chenle who was screeching rather softly.

The mirror in front of Mark fogged up suddenly, surprising him. He let out a yelp and backed up. Out of worry and curiosity, the others rushed to where he was and stared at the mirror.

“We should leave.” Renjun tugged at Mark and Jisung’s sleeves.

“Nothing bad has happened yet.” Jeno was excited.

Before Renjun could snap back, what appeared to be letters were being written into the mirror:

“S TRE AM BO OM...” Mark read slowly, “STREAM BOOM. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Renjun was speaking unnaturally fast, “But if we don’t do it, we might get cursed.”

“We don’t even know what it means!” Chenle complained.

“Let’s just go...” Jaemin whispered.

Not knowing what else to do, they ran out. Renjun, who was paranoid, pulled out a book and did every possible method to keep ghosts away from them and their rooms.

And for everyone’s sake, Mark promised that the club wouldn’t go ghost hunting ever again.

Maybe...


	5. After All, Sirens Are Just Like The Rest of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Dreamies search for Sirens and Mark has no fear and is also a really good swimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! I've been very busy because of school so I haven't been able to update any of my WIPs. However, I have been working on them ever so slowly and now I can finally update TAOSDAAHM! I'm really sorry to anyone who's had to wait and I'm really grateful to everyone who's bothered to read it! Even though I can't promise to update quicker but I am going to continue working on this right until the end! I have up to chapters past 20 planned already and I'm very determined to write! Truly, I'm thankful to everyone who's reading! I hope the wait was even the tiniest bit worth it. Thank you and have a nice day!

“Woaaah! This beach is so pretty!” 

Mark ran towards the water with a wide grin. Chenle and Jisung followed after him, sharing his excitement. 

“Why did you insist that we go here hyung?” Renjun asked, not too happy about having to be under the Sun.

Jaemin, who had been struggling to open the umbrella, finally forced it open and held it over himself and the shorter vampire. Though they wouldn’t get killed by the bright rays of the Sun, they were a lot more sensitive than the others.

“Yeah, I thought you wanted to visit 127 for this school break.” Jaemin sipped on his blood bag.

“We’ll do that later.” Mark waved his hand, “This is a matter of emergency.”

“Emergency?” Donghyuck whined, “Aren’t we supposed to be taking a break?”

“Sorry Duckie...” Mark smiled apologetically, “This is really important.”

“What’s the emergency?” Jeno, who had been distracted by a tiny crab, looked over to the others with intrigue.

“Supposedly, people have been lured here by Sirens.” Mark set down the backpack he was holding and opened it.

Chenle peeked into the older’s bag, “That’s such a cute stuffed bunny, hyung!”

Mark took out the toy and pet its ears, “Thank you! His name is Doyoung! I forgot to take him out of my bag the other day...Sorry, Doyoungie.”

As he placed the bunny back into the bag with such care, the Dreamies watched him with adoration.

Why was Mark so cute?

“Anyway,” Mark clapped his hands, “We’re searching for Sirens.”

“Sirens?” Jisung looked into the vast sea, “You mean the singing mermaids? Those exist?”

“Apparently. It’s the only explanation that makes sense, especially with the testimonies.” 

“And those are...?” Renjun motioned for Mark to elaborate.

“At night, people report being lured near the sea but not really into the water.” Mark pointed to the sea, “When they regain control of their consciousness, they find themselves standing at the shoreline but not remembering anything.”

“But Sirens eat people, don’t they?” Donghyuck pointed out.

“That’s what I’m confused about.” Mark stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It might not be Sirens.” Renjun crossed his arms, “There’s always the possibility that it was something else.”

“And that something else would be?” Jaemin looked at the smaller.

“Maybe it’s a vampire or werewolf playing some sort of prank!” Jeno stood up from his squatting position.

“We’ll never know if we don’t figure this out.” Mark smiled.

“So what’s the plan?” Jisung took a pair of binoculars out of the bag, “Wait here until something happens?”

Mark, who found the youngest to be cute, pinched the other’s cheek, “I’m not too sure but we can try different things.”

“Like what? Lure them with something?” Jeno asked.

Everyone stared at him only to be surprised by Mark gasping.

“Why don’t we try luring them?” He exclaimed.

“Ok but,” Donghyuck’s eyes narrowed, having an idea of where Mark was going, “what are we luring them with.”

“If Sirens have been attracting humans, and I’m a human…” Mark made circular motions with his arms, allowing the idea to settle into the other Dreamies.

The moment of silence turned into chaos, the protests ranging from the vampires’ calm but alarmed tones to the werewolves’ distraught screeching. 

“We’ve allowed you to do many dangerous things,” Jaemin handed the umbrella to Renjun, then walked over to Mark and pulling him into a protective hug, “but this is definitely not allowed!”

Mark, who noticed that Jaemin was now under the Sun, attempted to cover the vampire in any way he could, “But this might be the most effective way into luring them.”

“You might actually die this time, hyung.” Jisung tugged on Mark’s sleeve gently, his voice was suddenly soft.

The human gave the younger a reassuring smile, “That’s why I came prepared.”   
  


The others looked at him in confusion as he got Jaemin to let him go. He dug through his backpack, pulling out a long rope.   
  


“We’re going out into the sea with a boat and I’ll throw myself into the water.” Sparkles seemed to fill his eyes, “Maybe the Sirens will try to attract me with their song!”

The younger Dreamies gaped at the older boy. Was Mark serious?

“You…seriously want to do this?” Jeno was blinking rapidly.

Mark nodded with vigorous enthusiasm.

Renjun closed his eyes and shook his head, “And what makes you think we’re just going to go along with it?”

**********   
  
The Dreamies gazed at Mark as the human swam about thirty meters away from the boat they were on.

“I can’t believe we’re letting him do this.” Renjun looked at the others with disbelief.

“At least we have a better chance of saving him if something happens.” Chenle patted the side of the boat.

“What kind of old man offers his runabout* to a group of high school boys anyway?” Donghyuck had been looking around in the boat, suspecting that there was something wrong with it.

“It’s not that weird actually.” Jaemin stated, “Sometimes vampires do stuff like that because they’re bored.”

“And they want to see what happens?” Jeno asked as he finished tying the end of the rope to his wrist.

“Yep. Being alive for so long can just bore you to death.” 

“Also, isn’t it illegal to use a motorboat without a license**?” 

“Yeah but Renjun has a license.” 

“He does?” Jisung looked at the said vampire

Renjun shrugged as he nodded in confirmation, “You can get around all sorts of stuff when you come from an influential coven.”

“That makes what we’re doing now a little more illegal than it already was.” Donghyuck laughed, causing everyone else to chuckle uneasily.

Mark finally stopped swimming, taking a look into the deep sea. The excitement got the best of him, causing him to grin as he spotted some fish swimming peacefully.

Chenle cupped his hands around his mouth, calling the elder, “Are you stopping there, hyung?!” 

“Yeah!” Mark replied, checking the rope that was securely tied around his ankle.

“Alright,” Renjun took his phone out, “I’m starting the timer now.”

“Will he be okay out there? Is it okay for humans to stay out in the water for so long?” Jisung looked worried. 

“I hope so.” Donghyuck placed his hand on the rope, “The moment something  _ feels _ off, I’m gonna help Jeno pull him in.”

*********

The minutes passed slowly with Mark occasionally swimming in different directions. 

“How long has it been?” Jaemin whined, deciding to turn around to face the back of the boat.   
  


Renjun glanced down at his phone, “Thirty minutes.”

Everyone on the boat groaned loudly, clearly bored. 

“Are you okay over there, hyung?!” Jeno asked, tugging on the rope gently.

“I’m fine! Are you guys okay?!” Mark asked.

Everyone replied with a collective ‘yes’.

Of course, their kind-hearted Mark-hyung would also check on them even though he’s the one in the water.

Jaemin, who was smiling sweetly, suddenly tensed up at the sight of something in the far distance. As it was swimming in their direction, the vampire was able to focus his eyes on it.

It was a Siren.

And it was coming fast.

“Guys!” Jaemin rushed to where Jeno was sitting and began to pull the rope, “A Siren’s coming!”

The alarmed boys, excluding Renjun who sat at the driver’s seat, helped Jeno pull the rope.

“Renjun-hyung should get the boat moving!” Chenle hollered.

Renjun started the boat up, “We can’t! Hyung might get injured badly if I drive now! Just pull him in faster!” 

Jeno stepped as far back as he could while the others spread themselves throughout the rope and were pulling it in.

“How far is the Siren?” Renjun asked.

“About fifty-five meters!” Jaemin replied, his hands pulling in the rope.

“Shi-” Renjun inhaled sharply as he gripped the steering wheel, “She’s close to him!”

They continued to pull him in and even managed to pull Mark (who had been very shocked) to about fifteen meters. 

However, the Siren had somehow reached him and cut the rope.

It had wrapped its arms and tail around the boy, holding him tightly. The Dreamies had already stopped pulling in surprise.

“What are you doing to this poor human?!” The Siren screeched, hurting the ears of all who could hear her.

“H-huh?” Donghyuck was breathing heavily.

The Dreamies stared at the Siren in awe. Her hair was an onyx black, contrasted by her long and beautiful red tail. She looked back at them with sharp blood-red eyes.

Mark broke out of the trance he had been in and realized the situation he was in. He began to attempt to flail in surprise but the Siren soothed him.

“It is okay,” She sang gently, “I will not hurt you.”

Mark instantly began to calm down and took a moment to study her, “An actual Siren…”

Renjun jumped into the back area, realizing that she misunderstood their actions, “Ms. Siren, you have the wrong idea!”

The Siren glared at the vampire, “What are you monsters doing to this poor boy?”

“Wait wait…” Mark took a moment to catch his breath, “They aren’t doing anything bad to me.”

Her eyes focused on the boy she was cradling, “They were not?”

“We were hoping to find a Siren…” Jeno replied. 

“But for what reason?” She now looked confused.

“We’ll explain but please put Mark back in the boat first.” Renjun heaved in relief.

*********

“So you boys were investigating as to why we had been luring humans to the sea?”

The boys collectively nodded.

“And Mark thought that if he were to throw himself into the water, we would try to lure him?”

Another nod.

“And you let him do it?”

A third nod.

The Siren, whose name was Joy, shook her head in disappointment, “That was absolutely foolish and dangerous.”

“I’m sorry…” Mark apologized, slightly shivering in the towel he was wrapped in, “I can’t believe I just assumed that Sirens were just going to eat me.”

“It is alright,” Joy patted Mark’s knee, as his legs were dangling over the back of the boat, “We do eat humans but everyone else seems to forget that we consume other foods as well. That is why we had been luring people.”

“Really?” Jaemin, who was sitting next to Mark, “You were taking their food?”

“Not just any food,” Joy shook her head, “But what you call pizza.”

“Pizza…” Jisung repeated softly, “All the people you’ve lured were pizza delivery people?”

“I suppose so? I have never looked at their faces.” Joy shrugged.

The group sat there silently, pondering what they should do.

“I guess we’ve solved this mystery.” Chenle commented, “What now?”

“Well, the pizza costs money.” Jaemin stated bluntly, “We can’t just let them keep taking pizzas just like that.”

“Is that how it is?” Joy looked disappointed, “We do not have access to your currency.”

There was another silence.

Mark then spoke up, “How about I buy you pizza? I can at least do it every two weeks.”

“Can you really?” Her eyes lit up.

“Of course! It wouldn’t be fair if you guys can’t get pizza! I’ll even talk to the owner of the pizza place nearby. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind giving you guys pizza.” Mark assured.

The other Dreamies melted at Mark’s warmth. They would definitely help him pay for any of the pizza he would buy.

“Thank you, darling!” Joy clapped her hands, “May you and your friends be in the graces of the sea forever.”

*********

“You’re a pretty good swimmer, hyung.” Jaemin gave Mark a cup of fruit juice, “You didn’t seem tired at all.”

“Eh? Thirty meters isn’t that far though…” Mark laughed softly, “Anyway, today was fun. We should do it again.”

The Dreamies looked at the oldest who was smiling innocently while he had both of his hands wrapped around the cup.

“No, we won’t.” They chimed in unison, all of them sure of their decision.

“Aww…” Mark pouted.

Renjun sighed heavily.

Maybe they weren’t as sure as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = If you don't know (I actually didn't know until I looked into it), but a runabout is a small motorboat that can hold 4-8 people.
> 
> ** = According to the small number of sources I looked at, people as young as 12 can get a boat license with restrictions! I'm probably wrong so it'd be great if someone who knows could clarify/correct me on this. I couldn't find much on this topic.
> 
> I did quite a bit of research for this chapter so it took me a bit longer than I had hoped to write it...But it was fun nonetheless!
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how long this is going to be. There really isn’t any overarching story. It’s gonna be one of those random adventure type of story. Anyway, thank you for reading! Feedback/comments/constructive criticism is always welcome! I’d be really grateful for it!


End file.
